Little and Sweet
by jellerspot
Summary: Mais uma tarde de trabalho em que Kurt está no escritório e Jane está em casa na sua licença maternidade


Era final de manhã quando a equipe havia chegado de mais uma missão. Eu estava terminando de rever alguns papéis quando Patterson bateu na porta e logo entrou.

— Sr. Weller? — Ela perguntou ainda na porta, me vendo revirar os olhos e logo rindo.

— Eu nunca vou aprovar isso. — Respondi com seriedade e ela riu.

— Só quis provocar. Vai almoçar agora? Tasha, Borden e Reade devem almoçar conosco hoje.

— Já vou. — Disse tirando o celular do bolso enquanto Patterson saía.

Jane estava em seu quinto mês de licença maternidade. Ela já estava bem, assim como Nikki, estava sempre em companhia de Sarah em casa, mas eu ainda ficava excessivamente preocupado com ela. Resolvi dar meu telefone de horário de almoço, mas ela não atendeu.

Enquanto saía da sala no caminho para o elevador, liguei para casa, mas o telefone não atendeu. Minha preocupação se estendia. E se algo tivesse acontecido a ela ou Nikki e ela tivesse que ter saído de casa urgente? Por que Sarah não havia me avisado nada?

Resolvi ligar para Sarah e ela também não atendeu.

Ao descer do elevador no andar térreo, já estava bufando e indo a locker room pegar meus documentos quando Mayfair chegou.

— Preciso falar com você. — Ela disse apontando para que eu voltasse pro elevador. Parei onde estava.

— Agora? Jane e Nikki estão precisando de mim. Talvez Sarah também. — disse com o instinto de voltar para casa para me certificar onde elas estavam.

— Aconteceu algo? — Ela perguntou

— Ninguém atende minhas ligações. Jane sempre me liga nesse horário.

Ela riu.

— Aprecio sua preocupação, Weller, mas posso te garantir que elas estão bem. Talvez estejam dormindo. — Ela disse me puxando pra dentro do elevador. — Mas você precisa vir agora.

Entrei e permaneci inquieto no elevador. Tentei ligar novamente para Jane, mas o telefone estava agora desligado. O que infernos estava acontecendo? Enquanto estava de um lado pro outro do elevador, Mayfair me olhou em canto de olho e riu.

— Estou preocupado com elas. — Disse respondendo seu olhar.

— Eu sei. Essas mulheres são sua vida. — Ela finalizou até que o elevador abriu.

Estávamos voltando pra minha sala. O que será que Mayfair queria agora? Seja lá o que fosse, será que não poderia esperar? Eu precisava saber de Jane e das meninas.

— Você não pode me dizer o que… — Estava falando com Mayfair quando escutei um pequeno choro de bebê. Antes mesmo de virar o rosto, um sorriso se abriu em meus lábios. Aquele era meu som preferido.

Olhei para dentro da minha sala e lá estava Jane com a bolsa de Nikki e nossa bebê nos braços.

— Mais tranquilo agora? — Mayfair perguntou com um sorriso e eu sorri de volta entrando na sala com ela enquanto Jane silenciava Nikki.

Jane me olhou sorrindo enquanto eu fui em sua direção e a beijei.

— Boa tarde, meu amor. Olha quem veio te visitar. — Ela disse e voltamos nosso olhar para Nikki, ela estava acordada, mas tão quietinha nos braços de Jane. Apenas balançava seus bracinhos. Ela estava cada vez mais perfeita. Seus pequenos olhinhos azúis pareciam tão serenos. Me aproximei ainda mais de Jane e acariciei com a ponta dos dedos o rostinho de nossa bebê.

— Boa tarde, meus amores. — Eu disse ainda com os olhos vidrados em Nikki até que ela deu um risinho e não pude me conter em felicidade. Jane me olhou e me deu um beijo.

— Viemos visitar. Estávamos com saudade! —Ela respondeu depois que nos separamos.

— Eu também estava. — Respondi. — Com muita saudade.

— Nem imagina o quanto. — Completou Mayfair. — Eu acabei de chegar e ele estava aqui em um pequeno surto porque você e Sarah não atendiam o telefone.

Jane riu e me olhou de canto de olho.

— Você e Sarah não atenderam. Achei que tinha acontecido algo. — Respondi tentando me defender.

— Nada aconteceu. Estamos aqui. — Jane me respondeu e me deu mais um beijo. Nikki estava se agitando nos braços de Jane.

— Posso pegar ela? — Perguntei pedindo-a a Jane. Ela me estendeu os braços.

Comecei a conversar com ela enquanto Jane e Mayfair me assistia rindo e ela ria muito de cada coisa que eu falava. Aquele sorriso iluminava meu dia. Ela era tão pequena, mas tão linda, seus cabelos pretos eram tão luminosos e macios. Eram uma mini Jane de olhos azúis. Mayfair se aproximou para brincar com ela. Me sentei com ela nos braços enquanto Jane pediu para ir ao banheiro.

Estava conversando com Mayfair sobre Nikki quando escutei a porta abrir atrás de mim.

— Eu não acredito, Sr. Weller. — Era a voz de Tasha. — Eu não acredito que você trouxe Nikki aqui e não nos avisou só pra ficar com a criança só pra você.

Os risos de Reade, Patterson, Borden, Sarah e Mayfair tomaram a sala.

— Shiiii, Tasha. — Eu disse resmungando. — Criança não gosta de muito barulho e não me chame de senhor.

Os risos continuaram e Jane entrou.

— Jane! — Era Patterson toda animada abraçando-a.

— Oi, Patt. — Ela respondeu com um abraço ainda mais forte.

— Como você está com esse grande pai babão, Jane? — Perguntou Tasha e ela riu.

— Como não babar com essa coisa linda, né? — Jane respondeu, chegando perto de nós e nos abraçando.

Todos ficaram felizes e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

— Não tem como não babar. — Respondeu a Patterson animada. — A madrinha da criança pode segurá-la? — Ela perguntou.

— Claro que sim. — Eu respondi dando a menina a Patterson.

— Já pode ensaiar para quando quiser ser mãe com o Borden, Patterson. — Tasha cutucou. Não pude não rir, assim como todos na sala.

Borden e Patterson ficaram excessivamente vermelhos.

— Tasha! — Jane disse tentando segurar o riso.

— Claro que sim, Jane. — Tasha respondeu ainda rindo. — Assim a Nikki terá um ótimo partido quando começar a namorar. — Ela continuou me cutucando e eu fiquei vermelho.

— Você não vai parar nunca? — Perguntei. Ela riu mais uma vez.

— Claro que não.

Eles continuaram brincando com Nikki na sala, Mayfair deu um beijo na criança e pediu licença para ir para o outro andar tratar de um outro assunto e Jane se sentou no meu colo.

— Cansada? — Perguntei sabendo da rotina e da falta de sono que ela havia tido nos últimos dias, que me deixavam preocupado o dia inteiro.

— Um pouco, mas feliz. — Ela respondeu apertando a minha mão. — Você me deu tudo que me faz feliz.

Nos olhamos e embora ela realmente parecesse cansada, vi felicidade em seu olhar. Nos beijamos e ela sorriu.

— Obrigada por isso. — Ela disse num sussurro.

— De nada. — Respondi sorrindo mais uma vez e entrelaçando nossas mãos. Nossas alianças se entrelaçaram e vendo toda a equipe brincando com nossa primeira filha eu tive a mesma sensação do que quando ela me disse sim. A sensação de que eu era o homem mais sortudo do mundo.


End file.
